


carnation

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: A happy accident.





	carnation

_carnation —_

_love; fascination._

 

Sara can’t pinpoint the shift in their relationship--doesn’t really see the need to. All she knows is that it’s a bit like an accident; a one drink too many type of thing, only without the alcohol. One second, they’re at the pub, slumped in their chairs, exhausted due to a busy day’s work. The next, they’re in Katie’s apartment, Katie’s back pressed to the door while Sara stands in front of her, her lips working against hers.

It’s quick, desperate. An explosion of months’ worth of fascination, of buried desire. They stumble to the bed, fall into it together. Clothes are discarded, Sara’s hair pulled free from its ponytail. It flows down her back, frames her face, offers the perfect clutch for Katie to hold on to as Sara settles between her legs, works her open, brings her to the edge.

Here, they do not think of work; any thoughts of Fox River and its inmates vanished, replaced by the taste and touch of each other. Here, Michael Scofield and the mess he’s made in Sara’s life is a buried memory, something distant she can be free from. Here, all she knows is Katie, is the salty sweet taste of skin, the drag of nails against flesh, the press teeth into muscle.

Katie works on her, and Sara arches into every touch, allows the pleasure to muddle her mind, to clear her head of the disordered thoughts that have plagued her brain.

It’s what she needs.


End file.
